1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to progressive gaming systems, machines and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to progressive gaming systems, machines and methods embedded with and independent of a primary wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of different gaming machines, systems, and methods have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, gaming systems in which players place bets or wagers for a chance at prizes commonly include what are referred to as progressive games. In a progressive game, a portion of each wager made in a game is added to an account or progressive pool to fund one or more special prizes called progressive prizes. Depending upon how many players participate in the game prior to the time a progressive prize is awarded, the value of the progressive prize may be substantial. Progressive prizes can grow to a level significantly higher than the normal results in the underlying game. This is particularly true where the progressive pool is funded by a large number of players. For example, a progressive pool may be funded by player activity at many different sites. Pooling activity from different gaming sites generally increases the number of players adding to the progressive pool and thus increases the value of the progressive prizes available in the system.
Each progressive game is based on certain rules that define how the progressive prize is funded and how a progressive prize is won. Commonly, a progressive pool may be started with some initial or seed value. This seed value ensures a minimum progressive prize, even if the entire progressive pool is awarded on the very first game play before the pool increases proportionally to the wagers made in the game. The progressive game rules may define a progressive prize winner in a number of ways. For example, a particular result in the game may be defined as a progressive prize winner so that a progressive prize is awarded every time a player achieves or obtains that particular result in the game. Alternatively, progressive prizes may be assigned arbitrarily by time, or by some set of predefined conditions.
Progressive games increase player interest and excitement by giving the players the possibility to win large prizes; hence, there continues to be a need for innovated methods and systems for providing progressive games and awards.